Chased Out
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Thistleclaw has been in StarClan with Snowfur for some moons now. But when Snowfur's sister, Bluestar joins the ranks of stars, Thistleclaw feels uneasy. She hates him, and would do anything to get rid of him.


**Okay, another oneshot I want to write about. On Thistleclaw's wiki page, it said in Trivia, that Thistleclaw was originally in StarClan. He had never done anything horrible, so it is kind of true, he was ambitious and loved battles, but he never killed anyone.**

* * *

_(Thistleclaw's POV)_

Thistleclaw licked Snowfur's ear, affection in his green eyes. "I wonder when Whitestorm will join us?" she wondered aloud and he purred loudly. "He's living his life, he has a mate, and kits, and he'll probable join us in a few more seasons," he suggested.

"Probable, I miss him, I never watched him grow up… luckily you did," she confessed, sadness in her blue eyes. "You watched him from StarClan right?" he pointed out.

"Of course I did!" she argued. "I just miss him…" Thistleclaw nuzzled her neck. "I missed you."

"Anyway, I have to go fetch Bluestar," she told him and Thistleclaw bristled. "You know she doesn't like me that much," he growled. _And I don't like her!_

"She'll apologise for how horrible she was, anyway, I'll be back soon!" she told him and worry seared through him. _What will Bluestar do once she comes to StarClan?_

* * *

Thistleclaw was sitting by the grassy clearing where Snowfur had first shared tongues with him in StarClan. _This place is very important to me_ he thought, bringing his tail around his paws.

"Thistleclaw, come see Bluestar, she's here!" Snowfur's excited mew burst through the whole of StarClan. The nervous tom carefully followed her voice. _Please let her mind be changed, I never did anything wrong, I quarrelled with her a few ti- fine, well maybe all the time!_

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted him, and blue-grey she-cat began to bristle. _She definitely hasn't forgotten. I wish we were closer; I'm mates with her sister for StarClan's sake!_

"Bluestar," he politely dipped his head. "Welcome to StarClan," Snowfur gave him a thankful look and she gazed at Bluestar, waiting for her words. "Thistleclaw," she growled and Snowfur gasped and hissed at her. "Do you mind? He is my mate, and I love him just as much as I love you, don't treat him like dirt!" she protected her mate and he felt pride rush through him.

"Fine," she didn't sound sorry at all. "I am going to go find Moonflower, she might be more friendly," she raised her tail and bounded away. "Bye," Snowfur whispered, barely loud enough for Thistleclaw to hear.

Thistleclaw rolled his eyes. "I won't say I told you so," he meowed. Snowfur bristled. "I chose you. You're not horrible. Or are you?" a flash of amusement shone in her eyes and he pounced at her, like a kit to another.

"Argh! I thought you left that move in the nursery!" she taunted, flattening her ears playfully and raising a paw.

"Nah, I decided to get it back, it's useful on cats like you!"

Snowfur laughed. "Never leave me, never, ever. Okay?" she meowed. "I promise," he promised and his green eyes shone with affection.

* * *

Thistleclaw was walking around with his littermates, Rosetail, and Sweetpaw. "I wish I was a warrior!" Sweetpaw growled. "You are," Thistleclaw purred. "You are now known as Sweetfur, warrior of StarClan!" Sweetpaw laughed sarcastically. "Funny."

"No seriously, we'll talk to Pinestar or Sunstar, they'll be glad to help!" Thistleclaw offered and Rosetail nodded in agreement.

"How about Bluestar, she's my friend!" Sweetpaw cheered. "I'll go talk to her, come with me Thistleclaw," Sweetpaw asked.

"Uh, no, I'm not her favourite cat at the moment," he pointed out. "I'll go join Windflight and Poppydawn, maybe they'll be less talkative about Bluestar," he walked off without a word to where his parents were sharing tongues under a large willow tree.

* * *

"Thistleclaw, it feels we haven't seen you in ages!" Poppydawn exclaimed in surprise when he walked into the clearing. _Yeah, I've been spending too much time with Snowfur, I haven't thought about my kin, my mother, and my father. And even my littermates!_

"I've been with Snowfur, Bluestar just joined StarClan, and she doesn't seem very happy I'm here," and Windflight shook his head. "Why are you two even quarrelling?"

"I don't know, deputy perhaps? I wanted to be deputy, so did she! And now she treats me like dirt because of stuff I did in the clans, I didn't know she was meeting Oakheart!"

"Maybe that's why, you hurt her loved ones. You hurt Oakheart." Poppydawn suggested gently but Thistleclaw was sick of everyone defending Bluestar. "Fine, I'll leave," he spun around and stormed off.

* * *

He was looking for Oakheart, maybe he would find him by the reeds. "Oakheart?" he called loudly, trying to find him.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice answered, it was a large tom with a crooked jaw. "Crookedstar," he dipped his head. "I'm looking for Oakheart…" confusion lit up in the RiverClan tom's eyes. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell him that, where is he?"

"He's by the river, near the reeds," _just as I suspected _he thought and he gave a grateful nod to the tom.

The grey-and-white tom bounded towards the river where Oakheart would be. He reached his destination in a few leaps. "Oakheart?" he called again.

"What?" a voice asked and a bracken-coloured tom stepped out of the shadows. "Thistleclaw," his fur began to rise. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Nothing, Bluestar hates me, but I'm not a bad cat," he pointed out and Oakheart rolled his eyes. "You almost killed me. ThunderClan thinks it's funny to kill me, looks like you taught your apprentice well," his amber eyes showed anger. "I'm sorry for that," Thistleclaw responded. "Just leave Thistleclaw!" Oakheart snapped. "I don't want to talk to you," the bracken-coloured tom leapt into the river and started to swim away and Thistleclaw felt regret gnaw at his stomach. _I'm sorry._

* * *

Thistleclaw was on his way back, hoping to meet up with Snowfur so they could share words about what was happening and why it was happening. But instead, he came face-to-face, with Bluestar.

"Thistleclaw, why are you here?" her pelt began to bristle. "I am looking for Snowfur, have you seen her?" he asked politely.

"Yes, she's happier now that I've told her you've joined the Darkforest." Thistleclaw gasped in shock and bared his teeth. "I belong in StarClan, you're the newcomer here, why don't I just chase you out?" he snapped.

"Because I'm chasing you out, get out of here Thistleclaw, you are evil, and bloodthirsty, and don't deserve a spot up here in the stars!" Bluestar threatened. Thistleclaw bristled.

"I told her everything you've done, I told her you almost killed someone once, she doesn't want to see you!"

"Bu-But, I need to talk to her!" Thistleclaw stammered, trying to walk past, but Bluestar didn't budge. "She doesn't want to see you!" she repeated.

"Where do I go?" he sighed, looking at his paws, feeling ashamed, his ear-tips burned.

"Go to the Darkforest, where you belong!" Bluestar spat and she raked his ears, he didn't bother fighting back and he took off fleeing towards the moor, and towards the waterfall, which is where, the Darkforest lied.

* * *

_{Snowfur's POV}_

Snowfur cried. "Where is he?" she wailed loudly, Bluestar padded towards her. "He's joined the Darkforest Snowfur, and he's never coming back."

"But it doesn't make sense, he isn't an evil cat!" Snowfur sadly remarked. Snowfur knew what her sister was going to say, but fortunately, she never said it. _He is and you know it_ Bluestar's thoughts echoed in the white she-cat's mind.

"I know he was a good cat, once at least," she whispered. _Why did he leave me?_

* * *

**I don't know if this is any good or not, but I wanted to do one on Thistle/Blue/Snow. R&R! I have plenty of story ideas and I love oneshots xD**


End file.
